curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
Betsy
Bellatrix Wilma Elizabeth "Betsy" Statson's the niece of Aunt Margaret, Steve's sister, Charkie's owner, & a city friend of George. Personality Betsy & her brother Steve live with their aunt, Aunt Margaret. She's the owner of Charkie as well. She has a kind, intelligent personality, & the keen ability to solve problems with the help of George. Her brother Steve thinks he's smarter than her; however, Betsy always outsmarts Steve, often along with George. Appearance Betsy has long dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulders with a yellow headband on top. She also wears a teal t-shirt, cyan pants, & teal open-toed shoes. She usually wears a gold watch around her left hand. Trivia *Betsy made a Christmas song about George when she was part of the Christmas Eve musical, along with George, her brother Steve, The Man, Professor Wiseman, and the members of Rescue Squad 86. *Betsy's 8 years old & hence 2 years younger than Steve, although she usually acts older than her age. Episode Appearances *Season 1 **102b. Out of Order **115b. Curious George's Low High Score **116b. Curious George Gets a Trophy **121b. Muddy Monkey **125b. Curious George vs. the Turbo Python 3000 **129a. George Fixes Betsy's Wagon *Season 2 **204a. Curious George Gets All Keyed Up ** 205b. Piñata Vision ** 213b. Monkey Fever ** 217a. Curious George Sinks the Pirates ** 217b. This Little Piggy ** 218b. The Lucky Cap ** 220a. Curious George Beats the Band * Season 3 ** 305b. The Color of Monkey ** 309a. Fun-Ball Tally ** 310b. Chasing Rainbows * Season 4 ** 406b. Charkie Goes to School ** 409a. Cooking With Monkey * Season 5 ** 508a. Go West, Young Monkey ** 509a. Follow That Boat ** 510a. Mother's Day Surprise * Season 6 ** 603a. Auctioneer George(Cameo) ** 603b. Sock Monkey Opera ** 604a. Hamster Cam ** 605b. Shutter Monkey ** 610a. Junky Monkey * Season 7 ** 702b. Sir George & the Dragon ** 704a. Where's The Firedog? ** 705a. Honey of a Monkey * Season 8 ** 805a. Curious George Goes for 100 ** 805b. Fearless George * Season 9 ** 901b. Double-O Monkey Tracks Trouble ** 904a. Happy Valentine's Day, George! TV Specials * November 25, 2009-April 22, 2013 ** A Very Monkey Christmas ** Curious George Swings into Spring Betsy's Smile 3.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 3.jpg Betsy's Smile 1.jpg Betsy's Smile.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 2.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 1.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 8.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 7.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 6.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 5.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 4.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 3.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 2.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare.jpg Betsy .jpg Betsy holding a basketball.jpg Betsy Straining.jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth.jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth 1.jpg Betsy's Strange Look.jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth 2.jpg Betsy Showing George.jpg Betsy with chicken pox.jpg Betsy as the dew fairy.jpg Betsy's chicken pox.jpg 2 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-01-13-0.jpg MV5BNTQ2NzEwNDQxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjM2Mzg0MjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg 3 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2009-09-25-0.jpg 0 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-05-15-0.jpg MV5BNTQ2NzEwNDQxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjM2Mzg0MjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL .jpg Category:Sisters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:List Of Curious George People Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Humans